Disclosure
by EverPlotting
Summary: Sasuke had figured that Sakura wanted Sasuke to take her to his brother's club; apparently he was wrong. SasuNaru. Sequel to "Discovery." Sort of.


**So I've been playing with this for a while, mostly with the end. I'm still not completely satisfied with it, but I feel like there's not much more I could do. If anyone can think of a better ending line for Naruto, that'd be cool. I would totally credit you. Also, please let me know if you like it the way it is. I'm not demanding reviews or anything here, I'm honestly just curious. **

**Oh! and I almost totally forgot to mention, this is a sequal to "Discovery." If you haven't read it, it's not a big deal, they just sort of go together. If you've read "Discovery" you might see what I mean. I tried to keep them separate but connected ... well, you'll see. **

**Warnings: Really slight Sakura bashing. I don't know how sensitive people are to this, so I figure I'll put a warning here, but, really, it's not that much. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclosure

"So she told me that she's thinking of changing her major to Peace and Justice or something like that. It had a really long name. Anyway, she just kept going on and on about how she--"

"Sasuke!" Sakura called from several feet away, interrupting Shikamaru's anecdote.

"Oh boy," said Neji, sarcasm dripping from his happy tone, "it's your number one fan, back for more rejection."

Sasuke glared at him. The situation with Sakura was hard enough without Neji's encouragement and support, namely sarcasm and snide innuendos.

"Hi Sakura," Sasuke said flatly as she reached the spot where he was sitting and plopped down on the grass. Neji quickly engaged her in small talk.

It was a bright and sunny May afternoon and Sasuke and his friends were finally enjoying the arrival of spring. Their quad had been a sea of white for so long that he has almost forgotten what it looked like when all the trees were in bloom and the grass was green and pruned – instead of the brown and shriveled disgrace it had been a few weeks before. Sasuke was in the midst of preparing for finals, but Neji had convinced him that relaxing would do him some good.

"So Sasuke," Sakura began – apparently Neji could only keep her occupied for so long – "I was talking to Ino today and she let it slip that you own a club!" The word club was pronounced with a slight squeal of excitement. "How come you never told me about this!?"

"It's not like I've been hiding the crown jewels from you, Sakura. Calm down," Sasuke replied. "I don't see why you're so excited."

"Um, free drinks." Sakura said plainly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah," Sasuke replied.

"You have to give her some credit Sasuke," Shikamaru began. "Up until now she's been earning her free drinks the hard way. Perhaps she deserves some free liquor."

"Shut _up_, Shikamaru," Sakura said punching him lightly on the arm. "I'm sure most of the stories Ino tells you about our nights out are completely untrue."

"If only the camera phone had been invented sooner," Shikamaru replied. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"So anyway, Sasuke. Ino said you might be going to your club tonight and--"

"First of all," Sasuke interrupted, "it's my brother's place. I don't own it. And secondly, I don't think ... How shall I put this?" Sasuke glanced to Neji for assistance.

"It's not really the type of place you would like, Sakura." Neji supplied. Sasuke shot him a grateful glance. Apparently he was good for something after all.

"The ratio of men to women is ridiculously skewed," Neji continued. "It just wouldn't be fair to drop you into that sea of testosterone to let you fend for yourself." Sakura blushed and looked flattered. If anything, Sasuke figured, this would make her want to go even more. That being said, Neji was a dead man.

"Sasuke! I can't believe you didn't tell me about this sooner!" Sakura exclaimed, trying to sound more indignant than she clearly was.

Sasuke shrugged. "I didn't think there was much to tell. Neji's right. It's not a place you would feel ... comfortable."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha. Did you just call me a prude?"

Sasuke really wanted to smack himself in the forehead. He really didn't want to explain his personal life to Sakura. They had only known each other for a short period of time. That being said, Sakura had excellent time management – and possibly stalking – skills. She had pursued Sasuke like he was a great white whale, making her intentions and feelings very well known. Though she had asked Sasuke to go out for coffee three separate times, and Sasuke had politely declined, she had somehow gotten it into her head that she was suddenly part of Sasuke's group of friends.

While Sasuke did not find Sakura completely repulsive, he had been surprised at how quickly she attached herself to his presence. Apparently, because her best friend – Ino – was dating one of Sasuke's close friends – Shikamaru – this entitled her to assume that she was now a close personal friend of Sasuke. The feeling was not mutual. Sasuke was very selective of whom he chose to allow into his personal circle. Introverted as he was, Sasuke didn't share his personal life and inner feelings with many people.

Most of all, he really wished Sakura would stop trying to be his girlfriend.

"No Sakura," Sasuke sighed, "that's not what I meant."

"Yeah. If anyone's a prude in this group it's Sasuke. I bet he hasn't had real sex in months!"

Sasuke was pretty sure his father had mob connections. He wondered if they took requests. Regardless, Neji was in for a world of hurt. Too make things even better, Sakura looked like she had stumbled upon El Dorado.

"That's it! Sasuke, you have to take me to your club tonight." Sakura stated.

"I don't have to take you anywhere, Sakura. For your information, I have a date tonight. Now if you'll excuse me," Sasuke said standing up, "I have to go."

Sakura watched him walk off and then turned suddenly to Shikamaru. "Do you and Ino have any plans tonight?"

"I don't think so," Shikamaru said cautiously. "Why?"

"No reason," Sakura said quickly as she got up and walked away.

Not fooled, Shikamaru looked at Neji. "Do you think we should warn Sasuke?"

Neji looked pensive for a moment and then smiled. "Nah."

* * *

"So have you ever been here before?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Nope," the blonde replied. "Shikamaru just let it slip the other day. Apparently its some kind of secret."

"Oooh. That sounds so mysterious. No wonder Sasuke didn't want me to come here. Do you think its like ... a strip club or something? Sasuke said he didn't think I'd like it."

Ino snorted. "He probably just doesn't want to have to come here. I mean, if his brother owns it, that's got to be a little awkward."

"I guess." Sakura replied. She wanted to say more, but finally it was her turn to go in. The bouncer eyed Sakura and Ino strangely, but after a moment's hesitation, he let them by.

Entering the club, Sakura was slammed with the temperature. She was happy she had decided to nix the jacket she had thought of bringing. As he eyes adjusted to the dark lighting, she recognized the bar and noticed there were a few tables outside of the packed dance floor.

"Neji wasn't kidding," Sakura said to Ino, she had to raise her voice slightly to be heard over the music.

"About what?" Ino asked.

"About this club being so popular with guys. Weird."

Sakura looked around the club, and then was startled to spot a familiar face, sitting at one of the tables toward the back.

"Is that Sasuke?" Sakura said, pointing to the man seated in the corner.

"Yeah. I think it is."

* * *

Sasuke was having a moderately good time that evening. He had originally planned to take Naruto to a more upscale restaurant, but Naruto had convinced him to take him to Dawn instead. Sasuke still thought it was a strange name for a club, but Itachi was weird; there was nothing Sasuke could do about it.

Currently Sasuke was drumming his fingers on the table, waiting for Naruto come back from the bathroom. He absentmindedly watched the club lights flicker over the mass of dancing bodies. Dancing and going out on the town had never had the same appeal for Sasuke as it did for Itachi. His father's face was priceless when Itachi declared that he was going to take his business degree and open a club. The weirdest thing about the whole situation was that Itachi was straight. Sasuke was tempted to ask his older brother to explain his seemingly flawed reasoning, but then Sasuke would recall how strange his brother was in the first place, and leave it be.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke reflexively looked up to see Sakura standing right next to him. Sasuke liked to think that generally he was quick on his feet, but in this situation, he was shocked beyond all words. Sasuke had figured that Sakura wanted _Sasuke_ to take her to his brother's club; apparently he was wrong.

"I didn't think I'd see you here Sasuke! I thought you said you had a date tonight."

Sasuke quickly regained his wits. "You're here alone?" Sasuke asked, skillfully avoiding Sakura's unasked question.

"No," Sakura said sliding into the seat across from Sasuke, "Ino's here with me." Sakura pointed across the room to the blonde, who, seeing that she was being gestured to, waved enthusiastically.

"I see. Sakura, I really think you--"

"You know Sasuke I thought you might be lying about having a date, but then I thought, 'No! Sasuke wouldn't lie about that!'"

"Actually I'm--"

"I understand if you don't want to hurt my feelings, but you don't have to make up stories. I'm perfectly capable of accepting rejection. I'm persistent."

Sasuke snorted. "That you are."

Sasuke noticed Sakura's eyes travel behind his face, apparently looking at someone behind him. Sasuke turned to see a very confused looking blond trying to decipher the situation before him. Sasuke was sure that he had never been so happy to see Naruto ever before in his life.

"Thank God you're back," Sasuke muttered. Sasuke then proceeded to pull Naruto – who was still fairly confused – onto his lap and attack his mouth with a short, but passionate, kiss.

Naruto laughed. "I guess I should go to the bathroom more often."

Sasuke looked at Sakura and could have sworn that her jaw was touching the table. The expression was priceless. While he had never originally intended to reveal his sexual orientation to Sakura – and certainly not in such a fashion – he decided that it was worth it, just for the look on her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm being extremely rude." Sasuke said, his eyes sparkling with smugness as he smirked at Sakura. "Naruto, this is Sakura. Sakura, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Naruto."

"Nice to meet you," Naruto said politely, extending his hand.

Sakura, though still flustered, managed to regain motor control and shook Naruto's hand. "Likewise."

Sasuke was surprised Naruto didn't break into laughter. He had told the blond enough stories about Sakura that Sasuke was sure Naruto had no trouble realizing what it meant for her to be there that evening.

"So Sakura," Naruto began in an innocent tone, "are you here with your girlfriend?"

Sasuke had never laughed so hard in his life.

* * *

**Now! If you enjoyed this and you didn't read "Discovery," I highly recommend it ... and the fact that I wrote it has absolutely nothing to do with it. At all. ;)**

**Do it. You know you want to. **

**-EverPlotting-**


End file.
